Carlton Video
Carlton Video was a British VHS distribution company based in London. It was previously known as Pickwick Video until it was acquired by Carlton Communications and rebranded. Many of its releases were aimed at small children, though there were also many releases aimed at older viewers. The company released episodes of TV series on VHS, all of which were British except Starla and the Jewel Riders and Bananas in Pyjamas. Other series released by Carlton Video were Tots TV (some tapes released as Tots Video), Rosie and Jim, Old Bear Stories, The Story Store, Dream Street, Potamus Park, Jellikins, The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends and re-releases of Thunderbirds . The company also released the animated films The Wind in the Willows and The Willows in Winter. Notable programmes released on Video by Carlton Video *Children's Films and Programmes **Rosie and Jim **The Wind in the Willows (also available on DVD) **The Story Store **Bananas in Pyjamas (original series) **Playbox **Brum **Jane Hissey's Old Bear and Friends **The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends (also available on DVD) **The Raggy Dolls **Starla and the Jewel Riders (released across 1997) **Peanuts Movies (also available on DVD) **Tots TV (some tapes released as Tots Video) **The Willows in Winter (also available on DVD) **Lavender Castle **Reboot (also available on DVD) **Potamus Park **Pocket Dragon Adventures **The Slow Norris **Bugsy Malone (also available on DVD) **Jellikins **The Fairies **Dream Street (also available on DVD) **Incy Wincy Spider in the Kingdom of Rhymes **Jamboree **The Big Garage **Hook (also available on DVD) **Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (also available on DVD) **Annabelle's Wish (also available on DVD) **A Monkey's Tale (also available on DVD) **Hilltop Hospital **Casper's Haunted Christmas (also available on DVD) **Tiny Planets (also available on DVD) *Carlton's Nursery Rhymes Collection (released throughout 1999-2000) **70 Golden Nursery Rhymes **Nursery Rhymes 2 **Nursery Rhymes and Songs - A House full of fun *Classic TV (mainly Gerry Anderson's works) **Captain Scarlet **Joe 90 (2002 only) **Thunderbirds (also available on DVD) **Stingray *Generic TV **Goodnight Mister Tom (also available on DVD) **The Inspector Morse Collection (also available on DVD) **The Cadfael range (also available on DVD) My Favourite Friends An unbeatable line up of fantastic children's entertainment - with more than 2 hours of fun featuring old and new favourites 1999 *Dream Street: The Best of Dream Street *Tots TV: Playground *Bananas in Pyjamas: Wish Fairies *The Fairies: The Fairies, She's Peek a-Booing Again and The Birthday Rap Song *Potamus Park: Buried Treasure *Jamboree: Animals *Jellikins: Jelly Dance 2002 (Carlton - Children's Collection) *Bananas in Pyjamas: Take One *The Shoe People: A Quiet Day in Shoetown *Tots TV: Super Tiny *Dream Street: Fun 5000 *Nini's Treehouse *The Wheels on the Bus: Humpty Dumpty *Reboot - Medusa Bug Promos 1997 #Rosie and Jim #The Wind in the Willows #The Story Store #Bananas in Pyjamas #Old Bear and Friends #Beatrix Potter #Starla and the Jewel Riders #Tots TV 1997-1999 Voiceover: Martin Jarvis #Tots TV #Rosie and Jim #Starla and the Jewel Riders #Bananas in Pyjamas #Beatrix Potter #Old Bear and Friends #The Willows in Winter 1999-2001 #Jellikins #The Fairies #Dream Street #Incy Wincy Spider in the Kingdom of Rhymes #The Big Garage #Beatrix Potter #Tots TV #The Wind in the Willows/The Willows in Winter #Bananas in Pyjamas #Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie #Annabelle's Wish #2002-2005 #A Monkey's Tale #Thunderbirds Are Go #Peter And Rabbit and Friends #Jellikins #Tots TV #Dream Street #Banana In Pyjamas #Annabelle's Wish #Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer #Casper's Haunted Chrismas Category:VHS (UK) Category:TV Networks